thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Love That Never Dies
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, Simba and Kovu were out on a patrol, Nala was leading the hunting party, and Kiara and Kion were spending time with Kopa, Kiara having been excused from her duties that morning. The three siblings were in the meadow currently talking about what had taken place during the years Kopa had been separated from his family, As they were discussing how Kovu and Kiara had met, Kopa suddenly caught sight of a familiar lioness who was watching them from a spot behind Kiara, "Kiara.. Who is that?" He asked gesturing to the figure and interrupting Kiara's speech about when Kovu had been exiled by Simba, Kiara blinked in surprise before glancing behind her, she smiled as she caught sight of the lionesss, "Kopa her name is Clea, She's a good friend of mine" Kiara answered, "Clea..." Kopa said slowly, "Is something wrong Kopa?" Kiara asked, "It's nothing.. It's just before I was abducted I was friends with a lioness named Clea, She looked exactly like the lioness behind you" Kopa said, Slowly Kopa rose to his feet, Kiara noticing the look in his eyes, smiled as it was the exact same look Kovu had when he looked at Her and Simba had when he looked at Nala, it was a look of pure intense love. Kiara smiled and after picking Kion up departed the scene to give them some privacy. Kopa slowly made his way over to Clea, when He reached Her He stopped in front of Her and after gazing into Her eyes, He instantly recognized the beautiful kind lioness je had fallen in love with, He took a deep breath and addressed Her, "Clea is it really you?" He asked amazement in his tone, Clea glanced up at the lion and smiled, "Kopa..?, it's me Clea" She answered, "My.. My.. Clea just look at you your all grown up, and your so beautiful" Kopa said, "Well Kopa that's what happens after 25 months" Clea said. Kopa smiled at her,"Clea would you like to take a walk and catch up?" He asked. Clea smiled back at him,"A walk sounds lovely Kopa" she said. Smiling they entwined tails and started towards the waterhole. Once they had disappeared from sight Kiara and Kion emerged from the clump of bushes where they had been hiding and observing the scene. Kion glanced up at Kiara who has a smile on her face as she silently congratulated herself on the success of her matchmaking plan for her brother and best friend. "Kiara what just happened?" Kion asked confusion drowning in his tone. Kiara glanced down at him and smiled,"Love happened my darling.. Love happened" She answered, smiling she picked Kion up and the two of them started on the walk back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile Kopa and Clea had made it to the waterhole and were settling down under the shade of a large tree. "Kopa do you remember when you took me to the meadow.. The day before you were abducted?" She asked slowly. Kopa froze as he remembered that day, then he smiled at her, "Yes Clea I remember" He answered, Clea took a deep breath before continuing, "Well Kopa.. You kinda admitted something to me that day" She said, "Really..?, what did I admit?" Kopa asked, Clea sighed, "You admitted that you.. Loved me" She said. Kopa froze as he remembered it, he let out a sigh then he smiled warmly at Clea. "I remember it" He said. "Well.... Do you still love me... After all those months and years of being apart" She asked, Kopa sighed,"Yes Clea.. I love you" He admitted. Clea smiled at him,"I love you too Kopa" She said. Kopa leaned over and rubbed his muzzle against Clea's cheek. "So.. Does that mean we're mates now?" Clea asked as she returned his affection. "Yes Beautiful Clea I guess we are mates now." Kopa said. "Then I suppose we should go back to Pride Rock and let your family know" Clea said. Smiling the two of them entwined tails and began on the walk to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock they climbed up the slope and entered the den. They found Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and Kion waiting for them. Kiara smiled at her brother and best friend. "So... How did it go?" She asked. Kopa and Clea exchanged a smile before turning back to Kiara. "It went fine Kiara.. In fact Clea and I have some news we'd like to share with all of you" Kopa said. Smiling he turned to Clea and licked her cheek. Nala and Kiara smiled at each other as they recognized the look Clea and Kopa had in their eyes as they gazed at each other. It was the same look Simba and Kovu had when they looked at them. "What's your news my darling?" Nala asked Kopa, "Clea and I wish to get mated as soon as possible" Kopa said. Simba and Nala exchanged a startled look, Nala nodded and Simba turned back to Kopa with a smile, "All right my son, you and Clea have our blessing" Simba said warmly. "The mateship ceremony can take place later this afternoon" Nala said. Clea turned to Kiara and rubbed her muzzle against her cheek, "Kiara, I would be honored if you would be my lioness of honor, your my best friend and I've always wanted to be your sister, I love you" She said. Kiara smiled at Clea, tears brimming in her eyes,"Oh Clea I would love to be your lioness of honor, I can't believe this is actually happening, my best friend in the whole savannah is going to be my sister" She said. Nala, Clea, and Kiara went off to a far corner of the den to discuss the details and Simba after sending Zazu to inform the animals of the grand event, went to fetch Rafiki for the ceremony. Kopa meanwhile was left alone with Kovu and Kion. "Kovu, I would be honored if you would consent to being my best lion" Kopa said. "Of course Kopa, I'd love to" Kovu said, Kion glanced up at them. "Kopa what can I be?" He asked. Kovu and Kopa smiled down at him. "Kion you get to be the wreath bearer" Kopa said. "What's that mean?" Kion asked with confusion. Kovu chuckled,"Kion it means you get to walk down the path holding the mating wreaths" He explained, Kion nodded. Just then Nala, Clea, and Kiara rejoined the group, "We are ready to start the mating ceremony" Kiara said excitement clear in her tone. The group made their way outside to find Simba and Rafiki waiting for them. "Simba are we ready to begin?" Rafiki asked, "Yes Rafiki we are ready" Simba answered. Smiling Rafiki went outside to inform the animals gathered below Pride Rock, and Simba offered Nala his tail so they could lead the procession outside. Kion after grabbing the wreaths followed his parents. Next came Kiara and Kovu, their tails entwined following Kion. Now it was only Kopa and Clea inside the den. Kopa smiled warmly at Clea,"Are you ready my love?" He asked, Clea returned his smile,"I'm ready if you are" She answered, They entwined tails and slowly started to make their way outside. ____________________________________________________________ When they exited the den they found, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Kion, and Rafiki waiting at the peak and the lionesses lined up on either side or the entrance to the den. Slowly Kopa and Clea made their way down the path nodding to the lionesses as they bowed their heads when they passed, when they reached the peak, they bowed their heads to Simba and Nala and Rafiki stepped forward. "Kopa, do you take Clea to be your mate, do you promise to love her, protect her, and amuse her for all of your days" He said. Kopa smiled at Clea,"I do" He said. Rafiki turned to Clea, "Clea do you take Kopa to be your mate, do you promise to love him, obey him, and amuse him for all of your days" He repeated. Clea smiled and nodded, "I do" She said, Rafiki smiled broadly as he shook his staff over their heads, "I now pronounce you mates" He said before turning to Kion,"Prince Kion, may I have the wreaths?" He asked, Kion stepped forward and Kopa lifted Clea's wreath from his mouth, Clea raised her left paw and Kopa slid the wreath onto it, Then Clea took Kopa's wreath from Kion and slid it onto Kopa's left paw, "It is my great pleasure and joy to officially announce and introduce to you.. her majesty Princess Clea" Rafiki announced grandly, The inhabits of the Pridelands erupted into cheers for it's newest princess, Kopa and Clea rubbed muzzles, and Nala leaned her head against Simba's shoulder, tears brimming in her eyes as she witnessed her oldest baby getting married, Finally Kopa and Clea bid goodbye to Kopa's family and departed for their honeymoon at Hakuna Matata. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Love Stories